Hero of the past Hero of the future Hero to train
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: what would happen if the Fallout 3 hero and the Fable 2 hero some how ends up in Naruto's world what would happen if they saved him at age six and starts to raise him and teach him their skills i do not own Naruto Fallout 3 or Fable 2
1. Chapter 1

on mother ship Zeta the two ships powerful death beams hits causing a lot of energy to built up then in a flash of light a large piece of the ship and with it the lone wanderer disappears. In the large tower the a hero was facing of a man who only wanted his wife and child back but killed so many to try to bring back the dead one of which was the hero's sister and best friend. He use all of his will and charge it into his sword and slash at the man who at the same time use the power he took from the other three heroes as well as the tower both attacks hit releasing all the build up power causing a large blast of pure magic as the tower was missing a large piece as it vanish with the hero. after that flash of light a man finds him self in back on the planet in what remains of the space ship he was in "damn aliens" he said as he look around he sees that he was in a forest 'must be by the Oasis' he thought as he knows that the only place that has healthy trees he grab what weapons which was some different types of guns and swords he look at his clothes "well at least i still have my Combat Armor i got from the Reilly's Rangers" he said as place some bombs around what was left of the space ship started to walk away there was a loud boom there was nothing left but a large hole "there now only I have alien tech don't want those assholes from the enclave to have it" he said as he walks away. Near a river there was another flash of light appears yet another man as well as what look like a piece of a building he Looks around and grab some books weapons that were on the ground. The person grab what he could and started to walk away as he looks back at the building he flip it the middle finger and hold his hand out to it he then said "Inferno level five" he fired some large fire balls that hits the pieces of building causing the whole thing to burst into flames the fire dies out and nothing left but ashes he walked away.

* * *

i know i should have finish the other stories but i have to get the ideas out of my head so i can focus on the others but as for this one tell me what you think

**PAIRINGS**

****Naruto/?

Hinata:

Ino:

Tenten:

Female Haku:

Fallout 3 OC/?

Anko:

Kurenia:

Shizune:

Hana:

OC:

Fable 2 OC/?

Anko:

Kurenia:

Shizune:

Hana:

OC:


	2. Chapter 2

It was still night when some Anbu appear where there was two explosions what was odd that they happen at the same time as they were looking around. "I don't see what could have cause this but what was ever here is gone for good" said a Anbu wearing a dog mask.

Just then another Anbu wearing a cat mask and said "same with the other place there was nothing left but a big hole in the ground".

Away from where the Anbu were working the man wearing the combat armor walked out onto a path. He looks around and notice another man this person was wearing big coat with no shirt black pants and boots and fingerless gloves he had some scars but what was odd about the man was that he had glowing blue veins walking down the path to him as he got close enough the man look at him and ask "hey can you tell me where to find a town" he ask

"sorry no I'm really lost i was planing to head down this path" he said.

"sounds like a plan mind if i tag a long i need some supplies" the other person said.

"ok I'm Tai" he said.

"I'm Leon" the other said.

as they walk down the path they notice a large wall with a big gate "wow think its a fort" Tai ask

"never seen a place like this" said Leon.

Both of them heard some noise coming to the left of them it sounded like a fight. They got closer and see a mob of people it appeared that they were hitting something closer look it was a kid with blond hair. "what the hell are you guys doing to a kid!" yelled Tai.

"this is no kid its a demon" said person from the mob

"that's a load of bullshit if I would you I would leave now before you all get hurt" said Leon.

"you and what army" said a villager.

Leon just jive a evil smile "rise dead lvl 3" he said.

Just then three skeletons rise from the ground they were wearing bandit armor and swords surrounding them "would this count his a army" he ask.

the mobs were scared how this person seems to summon the dead "it must be a genjutsu" this was said by one of the few ninjas in the mob.

after this was said another ninja try to attack them only to be stab by one of the skeletons. "one down five to go" said Leon.

a villager got pass them and ran at Tai thinking he would be easier to kill. Tai pull out a sword and slash the man he falls some sparks flowed from is body a bit before he dies. "got to love a shock sword" Tai said.

Leon pulled out his katana the blade glows with magic and slash the other villager while the skeletons take out the other two. The last person that was a chuunin jumps up and does a kick at Tai that knock him into a tree "once I kill you and your friend i will kill that demon" he said as he started to make some hand signs.

"fire stile: fire bal-" was all he said as Tai use his .32 pistol to shoot him in the head the chuunin fall over dead Tai stands up and walk over to the boy he look through his bag "lets see where the hell did i put them" he said.

"ah here it is" he said.

He pulled something out of his bag it look like a syringe with a gauge on it. "ok this will make you feel better" he said as he inject it.

"what was that" ask Leon.

"its a stimpak it will heal some of his wounds but we need more supplies if I'm going to heal him completely" said Tai.

"so your a doctor" ask Leon.

"i have the skills of one I'm also good at repairing and small guns but that's it" Tai said as he picks up the boy and started to walk to the gate with Leon.

"what about you" Tai ask.

"well I'm good in using swords and guns and the will I'm just a head on fighter" Leon said

As they made it to the gates they were stop when Anbu appears the one with a dog mask look at them and said "the hokage will like to see you now".


	3. Chapter 3

As Leon and Tai enter the hokage's office "so you are the one that saved Naruto from them I thank you two for that I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi I am hokage" he said.

"why would they attack the kid to start with?" Tai ask.

"well you see is that a few years ago the nine tail demon fox attack this village the demon was sealed inside Naruto but a lot of the villagers and some ninja's believe he is the demon reborn" said the old hokage.

"damn assholes what about his parents were are they?" Leon ask.

"he as none both died the day he was born" said Hiruzen.

The two were upset when they heard that Leon knew what it was like not having parents and Tai never had a mother. Sure that had someone but both died right before their eyes "well then I think I can rise him" said Tai.

"and what makes you think you can rise a child" ask Leon.

"nothing really but no one should have to spend their life alone" he said.

"that is a good point so I will help out the kid needs to know how to defend himself" Leon said.

"and what makes you think that I can't teach him" Tai ask.

"he is going to need to learn more than what you can teach him to survive in this world" Leon answer.

The third thought about this he had two warriors with unknown skills and the both of them wants to rise and train Naruto. Hiruzen decided that this would be the best for Naruto and if he plays his cards right he can have two know ninjas even whole new clans "alright you two can rise and train him you can become ninjas for the village to own money I would need to test your full skills" he said.

"that's understandable when will the test be" Tai ask.

"tomorrow at five you will be tested be my best ninjas in the best of their fields there will be ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu" the hokage said.

"jutsu I don't really understand what they are" Leon said.

After a quick explanation of what they were the two seem to some what know what they mean well mainly Leon cause of his spells but Tai only understand taijutsu and kenjutsu. "so where are we going to stay" Tai ask"

"there is a small three bedroom house that has a training grounds behind it you guys can have it if you becomes ninjas or get a job to pay it off I can give you guys start up money that new clans gain when they join the village" the third said.

The two nodded "what about Naruto?" Lion ask.

"we will wait for him to wake up and see what he wants" Sarutobi said

They have waited when Naruto started to wake up "what happen" he ask

"you were being attack these two save you" Sarutobi said pointed to Lion and Tai

"think you" Naruto said.

"one more thing Naruto these two wanted to raise and train you" Sarutobi said.

"really" he said.

"yes you see where we are from different places but knows whats it like to lose the one you love so we think that we should train you so you can protect yourself and others" Tai said.

Lion nodded and said "we both have different skills that we want you to learn but we have to wait till tomorrow after our test then we can be ninjas"

After that they sign off on papers and took Naruto to their new home they open the door it was empty but lucky they both had some furniture and some food Lion place three beds in the three rooms and tables in the living room the dinning room chairs rugs. Tai puts some stuff he had like a fridge in the kitchen and computers a workbench and a ammo press in his room he also put some lockers in his Lion's and Naruto's room as well as give them a computer. As Tai finish hooking up the last computer everyone went to bed.

The next day Lion and Tai were standing in a training ground with Naruto, Sarutobi, some jounin and the full council members "so these two are the ones who will be tested they don't look much" said some fat guy from the council.

"yes now we will test each skills Lion will be tested first then Tai will everyone back away please" Sarutobi said.

Lion was left standing alone "now we will be testing you with one of our best Jounin" Sarutobi said as Kakashi walks up.

"ok lets get started" Lion said.

* * *

there this chapter is done please review


	4. Chapter 4

Lion and Kakashi was facing each other "well lets see what you're made of" Kakashi said as he charges at Lion

The two started off with hand to hand it appears that Kakashi was winning in this after he punched Lion. He jumps back and pulls out a Katana it look different than the normal as the blade just glows with power he runs up and swings it at Kakashi who block it with a kunai. The Katana starts to spark Kakashi can feel that the blade has lightning running through it. Pushing the blade back and jumping away he started to do hand signs "fire style fire ball jutsu!" he said shooting a large fire ball at lion.

Seeing the fire ball flying to him he lifted his arm up and said "vortex level five" just then a large gust of wind can be feel as a vortex of wind appears around him the fire ball hits the wall of wind being absorb by it. Everyone was looking at a fire twister as it dies out leaving Lion on harmed "nice try but that did give me a idea" he said.

Lifting both arms his right hand cover in fire while the other was surround by wind "spell fusion fire vortex level 3!" he said fired both spells from his hands blasting a fire twister at Kakashi when it hit the vortex expanded but not as big as the one earlier as it clears there appears to be a log burned and sliced up.

"where did he go" said Lion.

Just then Kakashi shot out of the ground almost slicing Lion with a kunai lucky he dodged but he had a long cut on his face. "not very good when it comes to sneak attacks" said Kakashi said.

"well lets see you face this rise dead level one" said Lion as five skeleton rises out of the ground wearing hand bands and rag clothes.

Looking at the undead men Kakashi revels his sharingan with a small look of shock "these are real" he said as the skeletons and Lion charges at him.

Kakashi easily took out the summons and now focused on Lion and started to slash at him with his kunai in his hand. Lion took some hits from Kakashi so he jumps away and started to fire of some level one lightning spells in a rapid fire rate making Kakashi to get away. The keeps going like this till the Hokage said "enough this fight is over" the two walks away.

"next up is Tai vs Asuma" the Hokage said as the two gets into the arena.

The two were facing each other "you don't seem like much" Asuma said as he pull out his trench knives.

"that's what my enemies say before they died by my hand" Tai said back as he pulls out two rippers.

Then the single was give the two charge at each other the blades clash sparks were flying as the rippers try to cut through the knives 'what kind of weapons are those' Asuma thought as they try to get the upper hand. After a short while Asuma got the hit that knocks Tai's weapons out of his hands jumping back he toss a flash bang causing Asuma to look away and Tai went and hides. "where did he go" Asuma said.

Up in one of the trees Tai was hiding taking out his sniper rifle and took aim he didn't want to kill but just show off his skills so he fired his gun. Suddenly the cigarette that Asuma was smoking was blown apart. "what the hell was that" he said as he look at the tree that Tai was hiding in and throws a kunai with a explosive tag.

Tai thinking nothing of it didn't care till the thing blows him sending flying onto the ground hard appearing to me out cold "I guess he couldn't handle it" Asuma said.

He started to walk away till he heard insane laughter he turns to see Tai standing again after he done laughing he looks at him his right eye has change color unlike the normal blue one it was a blood red color. "that was a nice boom you made lets see if I can do better" Tai said. as a new weapon appears in his hands it was his red glare rocket launcher.

Tai fires all the rockets at once at Asuma creating a red dorm of fire. As the smoke clears he could see that there was nothing but a burned log "what the fuck" he said as he reload the red glare.

Suddenly Tai hears something behind him turning around and pulling the trigger he didn't see two kunais jammed into the front of his weapons "oh cra-" he get the chance to say as he was blasted away from his own weapons landing hard on his left arm he stands showing that his red eye was normal again.

"guess I went a little crazy back then" he said.

"a little?" Asuma said.

"ok a lot but lets finish this fight" Tai said his left arm hanging as he can't move it.

"shouldn't quit you can't even use you arm" he said.

Taking a knife out that was a lot like Asuma's but this one has spikes around the knuckles he said "hey where I'm from you only stop fighting when you drop dead".

Asuma nodded and they both charge at each other their blades clash just before this fight can go any longer "ok I have seen enough" the Hokage said.


End file.
